yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon, Katrina
Connor & Leon.jpg|Leon (Left) & Connor (right) Katarina practice copy.jpg|Katarina 3d17423d94a3a23776ba2adf9f0267f6.jpg|"Who needs drugs, when you've got food." -Connor 40b3044a4d7e7fe08dda848aac6b690e.jpg|"I'm indifferent about alot of things...sorry."-Leon 1303104-bigthumbnail.jpg|"It's just not where I want to be anymore."-Katarina 'First Name' Leon Katarina Connor 'Last Name' Ryoji (Leon & Katarina) Hinamori (Connor) 'IMVU Name' Rpc's played by Ryoji & Ohblivious 'Nicknames' Cherry-Katarina Daydreamer-Leon ADD Enhanced Punk-Connor 'Age' Leon is 16 Connor is 16 Katarina is 15 'Gender' Two boys & One Girl 'Height' Leon- 5'4 Connor-5'5 Katrina-5'2 'Weight' Leon-145lbs Connor- 130lbs Katarina 120lbs 'Blood type' Leon: AB+ Connor; O- Katrina B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Leon *Cool *Calm *Inquisitive *Focused Connor *Loud *Whiney *Prideful *Cocky Katarina *Sweet *Aloof *Caring *Gentile 'Chi Base' Leon Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Connor Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Katarina to be determined Apperance Leon is a mild mannor boy, with quite the build for a 16 year old, spanning from his work out routine. He has long brown hair, and his bangs usually fall perfectly over his face, complementing his stong facial features. His eyes almost appear never outright looking at one thing, but looking at everything around him. He has the Ryoji green iris's and a cool demaner. Probably wouldn't talk to him if you didn't notice him he's so quiet. Katarina is a very curvacious girl, which she directly inherited from her mother. Her hair is a slight shade redder than her mothers giving it a burgendy complexion, and she eve has the same freckles. Again noting she inherited her mothers body type she has a rather large "asset" and two very nice complementing features to even this out. Her ryoji green eyes are cold, and at times focused on one topic: Her goal. Her posture is always on point an proper, even if she doesn't notice it. Connor is very lack luster in his appearance. He always has some form of bandage on him, thanks to his varrying assortment of street fights, and jumpings. His hair is short, he keeps it that way, and his hair is usually always in his eyes. HIs build is lean, but defined thanks to his martial arts practice, and his eyes unlike his brothers and sister are a deep crimson Red. This is thanks to his oni influence, turning his eyes another iris in general. When in deep times of distress or bloodlust his crimson red eyes glow errilly. Allignment Leon: Nuetral Good Connor: Chaotic Neutral Katarina: Neutral Good 'Clan & Rank' None 'High school grade' Connor: freshmen Leon: freshmen Katarina: freshmen 'What district do you live in?' District 2 Ryoji Cave 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Connor *Dou Fighter *'''Tai Chi T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. This is further empisized on connors fusion of tai chi AND Wing Chun. This fusion of styles is used to combat people of higher physical stature like stronger men & women or people of faster speeds like leaner martial artist, who use boxing and other speed based fighting. This is made counterable by the short strikes and little distance used to maximize force with little effort on connors part. Regardless of size, connor can flow and battle with the best of them, though he is still leanring. Leon *Sei Fighter *Karate Leon utilizes Karate as a base style of fighting, but his REAL expertise lies in swordsmanship. Leon however has had little to any sword traning, and actually learned all his moves from reading mangas, watching animes, and power rangers. While this sounds mediocre and non skillfull leon's ability to replicate martial action is extraordinary. so much so that his sword strikes are almost above expert level and percision, but not quite master. HIs weakness lies in not knowing a style, but this can decive opponents when he dishes out some of the most unpredicible movements and seemingly impossible sword striking angles. This is complemented by the fact that Leon see's the opponents body as gridlines. This isn't a techqniue more so a mental state: he sees non vital cutting areas as blue lines, along which he can use his sword to cut an opponent and cause non lethal damage or strike damage. Red lines and spots indicate areas he can cut an opponent down to cause deadly injury or serious fatal conditioning. Katarina *Dou Fighter *Street Fighter Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. This also applies to her tatics of using her signature Praying Mantis style. The mantis is a long and narrow predatory insect. While heavily armoured, it is not built to withstand forces from perpendicular directions. Consequently, its fighting style involves the use of whip-like/circular motions to deflect direct attacks, which it follows up with precise attacks to the opponent's vital spots. These traits have been subsumed into the Northern Praying Mantis style, under the rubric of "removing something" (blocking to create a gap) and "adding something" (rapid attack). One of the most distinctive features of Northern Praying Mantis is the "praying mantis hook" (螳螂勾; pinyin: tángláng gōu): a hook made of one to three fingers directing force in a whip-like manner. The hook may be used to divert force (blocking), adhere to an opponent's limb, or attack critical spots (eyes or acupuncture points). These techniques are particularly useful in combination, for example using the force imparted from a block to power an attack. So if the enemy punches with the right hand, a Northern Praying Mantis practitioner might hook outwards with the left hand (shifting the body to the left) and use the turning force to attack the enemy's neck with a right hook. Alternately, he/she might divert downwards with the left hook and rebound with the left wrist stump to jaw/nose/throat. The "praying mantis hook" is also part of some of the distinctive typical guarding positions of the style. Northern Praying Mantis is especially known for its speed and continuous attacks. Wrist/arm techniques in particular are emphasized, as well as knee and elbow strikes. Another prominent feature of the style is its complex footwork, borrowed from Monkey Kung Fu. Perks (2 Per Each) 'Leon' 'Peak Human Strength' Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Connor' 'Peak Human Combat' The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability 'Peak Human Intellegence ' (Not his own, but in unison with oni Washi) Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performed psychokinesis and extrasensory perception. 'Katarina' 'Peak Human Endurance' Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. 'Peak Human Durability' Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Signature Weapon' Connor: Brass Knuckles/gloves: a pair of brass knuckles made of tungsten steel, that are designed to extend and coveer the hand in a glove made of pure metal, with sharp edges. These gloves are mainly meant to combat bladed weapons are allow one to touch harmful chemicals or dangerous subbstances. Leon: Leon prepfers to use a simple reverse blade katana, made of Stainless Steel. It's the average size of a katana, except theres a button on the hilt that allows the sword to be cloaked and turn invisible. Meaning he can carry it around in public and not raise suspicion, but should the need arise for it, it would be conveintly there for him. Katarina: None so far Allies/Enemies Leon is enemies with Keyomi Connor: none Katrina: loves everyone unconditionally 'Background' Leon & Katarina naturally grew up together, and were raised with proper respect, and with the utmost advantages to hone their skills. Due to their family herritage, honing thses skills was not difficult in any way shape or form what so ever, as both of them picked up rather quickly. After Densuke's disapearance Leon took it to heart, and became a bit of a darker person. Raised only by his mother and his great grandfather, along with his grandma, he took their lessons to heart, both he and katarina. the years went on and they trained and learned, leon gaining an apittude for the sword, and Katarina learning exclusively from her mother about sneaky tatics in combat and how to take a hit. Tragidy struck however when even with all her training Katarina was sexually assualted at the age of 13, a heavy blow that struck the family and only made her brother even more protective of her as a sibling.To this day they maintain their bond, along with connor, who they're slowly learning to accept as apart of their family, regardless of mother. As for connor, he was brought up around the Arasumaru Clan. A rough and tough yakuza clan who upheled family laws, he was tought to fight and fight hard form the day he could do so. his mother, Amy Hinamori, tought connor everything she could teach him that she felt would be fitting for a young man to learn. with the aid of Claymore and ocasional spars with the infamous Danny "Daniel" Chan, his ability to fight only improved, along with his cocky attitude and boast of being the best. As time went on however, a darker force grew inside of Connor, and Danny could sense it growing stronger every day. it wasn't until he went with his birth father, Densuke Ryoji, that he was diagnosed as an Onihourda, his oni at this time being Washi, the oni god of the skies. Ths concerned Densuke and Ochigi greatly. Connor being of Koikonjitto origin, should've been able to resist possession. This in turn makes Connor somewhat of a hybrid, that no one, not even a Ryoji can predict what he could possibly become from this. Connor wasn't stupid however. At the age of 14, after densuke's disapearance, he came into first contact with it. The Oni rejected connor and his very koikonjitto exsistence, until he was 15. connor came into a gang war, and was fataly injured. it was Connor's indomidible spirit that sparked a form of change in Washi's outlook on the boy, and as such he lent him a smidge of his chi to help him escape the situation. Since then, Connor and Washi have actually bonded, and at the age of 16 he and connor share a pretty golden friendship. Washi will often lend his intellegene and tatical knowledge to Connor incase of situations that need be. He has observed a great deal in his days, including learning about alot of modern world technology. Living with his brother and sister was hard at first, and though he and leon don't get along very well at all, Connor somewhat looks up to him, and wishes to stand besdie him with the time calls for it. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Ryoji Family Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Kids Category:Gen 3